Once A Time, Once A Dream
by Hime Kimiko
Summary: Time. Does time heal everything? Can love conquer all? Our male hero returns after many years, what does he return to find? Will he just have to move on with his life? SxS


Original story idea from about over 4 years ago (my peak of creative imagination seems to have been middle school and early high school.. go figure…). Didn't turn out the way it was supposed to be originally but this is cute too!

Lol you could say my mind was a tad more innocent :P

~ HK ~

Five years have passed in this bustling little city. Like a plane frozen in time, nothing about it's appearance had seemed to change. It was no wonder why many artists come to visit this never changing city. A walk down the street to a local was the end result of a blank canvas for many. Areas that were quaint and older brought an air of mystery and awe to some, to others it was the water front from small rivers that ran through. Indeed the city was a beautiful one.

It was winter time in the city once again. There was a slight chill in the air today; a light coat was enough to keep one warm. It began to snow lightly, snowflakes dancing gently to the ground. The sight was certainly breath taking.

He stuffed his mitten-less hands into the depths of his light wool coat, embracing the warmth. He could see the puff of mist with each breath he took, as he walked around the old city.

Truly nothing had changed much at all, not in these parts anyway. The little bakery at the corner was still carrying he same alluring aroma; the flower shop two blocks over was flourishing with flowers just as before; the scene of the central park with it's large fountain in the centre, the heart of this community, seemed like looking at a photograph that was never aging.

He kept walking through the half crowded streets, through people busily making their way to what ever business they had to attend to. Curt nods, and friendly smiles as they passed. A group of children ran by giddy and giggling. He smiled.

Refreshing. That's what this was. Memories of his childhood began to stir.

He now stood in front of an old local pub. One of those places where you could go to and everyone knew you, young or old, a place of comfort and familiarity. He walked in, the tiny bells the hung over the door chimed. Heads turned.

His eyes instantly looked to the corner booth that he used to occupy in his younger years. It was occupied by a group of unfamiliar faces. That sight tugged at a few strings of something he thought he had kept hidden and sealed away.

"OMIGOSH! How long has it been since we've seen that face in here!"

"Far too long, Meiling." he replied.

Excitedly she got up from her bar seat and raced over for a hug. Meiling had changed. She'd grown and matured, but he could still see a lot of her old personality in her. The 'wild one' as she was often called in our group of friends. He chuckled to himself as he noticed her outfit was much more conservative than what she might have worn years back. She was now pursuing the dream of an interior decorator.

"My turn," a hand tapped Meiling. A tall sturdy build man stood behind her.

"Takashi, how have you been?" I held out my hand, he took it but still pulled me into a hug.

Takashi was a big guy, but he had always been genuinely friendly person. The softer, quieter conservative one you could always turn to, for advice, or even just for listening. He was making his name as a civil engineer.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We barely hear from you in 5 years! Then suddenly Eriol's mum sees yours saying that you're coming back."

"So much for having a quiet return."

"Haha you know you'll never get away from us," declared Meiling. "I mean why else would you drop in here of all places on your first day back in town."

"Meiling's got a point," Takashi laughed. "No matter, lets grab you a drink."

"So you guys became bar sitters?" I joked.

"Well as you can see our usual spot is occupied," muttered Takashi.

"And we're the well behaved grown-ups, we should share with children," laughed Meiling.

At that we all laughed.

"So how'd you know I would come here?"

"Just a hunch," winked Meiling. "Eriol and Tomoyo are on the way, just a bit difficult. You know Tomoyo's pregnant?"

"Yes I heard that. I'm terribly happy for the both of them."

"You know, _we always_ thought _you_ and …" Takashi cut off as Eriol suddenly appeared and punched him lightly in hopes that no one would hear it. He still heard it.

"Been a long time old friend."

He smiled and nodded, "I can finally say Congratulations in person."

"Many thanks," Tomoyo appeared and she, pretty as ever, was glowing.

Eriol and Tomoyo, the typical cliché couple. Eriol the sports jock in high school, dating the cheerleader Tomoyo. They were still a handsome couple, Eriol never pursued his sports career and became a businessman, Tomoyo modeled part time, but discovered a passion for fashion design.

He found it odd thinking that now they were all living, working and pursuing their dreams. The years ago seemed so recent that they were only half heartedly discussing what they were going to do with their lives.

"This was well planned," he commented. "Now you all don't get together that often do you?"

"Well, us here, twice a month, minimum once." Eriol responded

"That's nice to hear."

"Well you certainly would be here with us too! But we won't blame you, that was an amazing opportunity you were given! When life hands you something you may not be given a second chance."

* * *

"My oh my. Is there a class reunion in town? I haven't seen ya'll little trouble makers here together in ages!" chuckled ol' Gerry the owner and bartender.

"That's on the house." He pointed to the drink in his hand.

"No way Ger!"

"Now now, have you ever won an argument with me? Best you enjoy that, else I'll make you pay a 'round for everyone in the house!"

Everyone nearby laughed.

"So what brings you back into town? Would've thought a bigger city would've sucked you in! At least that's what we all used to joke when you left, wait a minute," Gerry looked at us. "You're down one person, where's little – "

"We don't know," one of the guys quickly answered cutting him off.

The taste of the sweet drink in my mouth turned slightly bitter. They noticed my silence.

Gerry shoved another drink in my direction. "Ger…"

"How often are you home? It's a welcome home from me," He knew Gerry probably would have done that regardless, but this one was a silent apology.

Tomoyo suddenly immersed herself in a conversation with me. The others chatted with Gerry. It was like Tomoyo was trying to distract me from what they were saying, but I could hear tidbits.

"I can't believe I forgot about that…" Gerry spoke.

"Don't worry about it, we all know it wasn't intentional," Meiling said.

"I think I might be having twins!" his attention back on Tomoyo.

"Wow now isn't that something?" he smiled at her.

"I hope one's a boy and one's a girl!" she bubbled excitedly.

A few words in the other direction caught my attention. "Haven't talked in the last few years… don't know what happened… disappeared…lost contact…"

Those strings tugged tighter.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

The others turned to look at him too, concerned. He forced a smile. "I think I need to head out."

"Hey kiddo, how long ya back in town for?" Gerry called after me.

"Few days maybe."

"Why are you here?" curiosity got the better of him.

"Just some things to settle, things need to be put at rest."

The group of them was silent.

"Thanks for tonight, it was a nice surprise. Lets get together again before I leave."

Grabbed my coat. Eriol put a hand on my shoulder. "Where ya headed? We'll give you a lift."

"Na, some walking will do me some good. See you later."

* * *

He stepped out and shivered. The temperature seemed to have decreased. He cursed wishing he had brought the scarf that was still lying in the luggage at home. That scarf had been a dear gift from years ago.

As he wandered, his mind did as well. Memories from years ago came slowly flooding back. Each step, each sign, each street, each sight. Before he knew it, he found myself walking down an all too familiar street.

It was empty but illuminated by the glow of the street lamps, and a bright night sky. It was still snowing, a brand new layer he kept ruining with each crunching step he took.

"Why did we know you'd end up here." he turned quickly. He hadn't noticed that he had been followed at a distance. Meiling and Dave had followed me.

"I didn't even realize where I was until just now," he admitted.

A few passing cars broke the silence that had now engulfed them.

A car did pull up to a house nearby. A young woman stepped out of the drivers seat, carrying a bag and a bouquet of flowers. The front door of the house burst open. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" the voice of the little body standing in the doorway echoed. "She's here! She's here! Hurry!!!"

"Kira sweetheart go back inside you'll catch a chill!" it was quiet enough that the sound of the woman's soft melodic voice carried the distance.

A male figure appeared at the door as the woman arrived. "How are you?" she smiled.

He knew she was smiling; she always smiled with her greetings.

The man hugged her. "You're going to crush the flowers!" she giggled, and hugged him back. Then entered the house.

The street was full of silence again. He didn't know what to make of that scene. Confusion? Pain? Betrayal? Regret? Jealously? Anger? The stings were strangling my locked up emotions.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw the look of utter surprise on both of his old friends faces. 'We had no idea' was written all over them.

"Let's go back," he said surprising everyone including himself.

"Sure," Meiling smiled understandingly.

* * *

_She_.

If he had to sacrifice everything in the world, he would do it for her.

_She_ was the one.

They had been long time childhood friends finally turned lovers half way through college. Everyone joked that they had always been meant to be, and should have been married at birth.

Good and bad we had been through it all, but always together. Maybe it was the separation, I know a lot of it was my own fault. When he had received that letter in the mail, it was _she_ that encouraged him to go. He was hesitant to leave her. So he had been given the chance to pursue the dream of his life, but that just meant leaving her alone here, what was a dream without your love?

They had promised to wait. _Wait_ is such a simple word only to say, the action is the hardest and longest one to carry out. Yet they would wait for each other.

He eventually pushed her away. Told her to go on and see where life would take them, just without each other, trying to do less harm for their future. He didn't know what happened after that, life moved on as he walked on, but his heart became frozen in time, just like this small city.

_She_ was his reason for coming back. _She_ was what he needed to settle in his heart. _She _he could not move on from. _She_ he could not forget

* * *

News spread quickly among their little group. Someone called or appeared at his door step every few hours. He knew they were only looking out form him. Distracting his mind was a good thing, but not quite that easy.

He often found his mind wandering to the same thoughts, '_Who is that guy? Was that little girl hers? Would she want to talk to me? Could they ever be friends again? What if I hadn't left? What if I had come back sooner like I said I would.'_

He was glad his friends wanted to be there for him. He was truly grateful, since he knew he barely kept in touch with them for the last 5 years, and here there were. It's hard to find friends like that. However, they were also a constant reminder of _her_. _She_ was always part of the group. With one person missing they would never feel whole, and once again the trigger of memories would flip.

A few days later, he finally snuck out without letting anyone know. He needed some time to himself.

It was warmer today. He had his jacket undone, and he watched the people walking by. This park too held many memories for him.

He looked up at the deep sea blue sky. The sun was shining, there were no clouds. He closed his eyes and heard the sounds of birds, people bustling by and the sound of the fountain splashing gently. He could also hear a sudden pitter patter of feet. Then they stopped nearby. If he wasn't mistaken they had stopped right in front of him, and had the feeling he was being stared at.

Opening his eyes he expected to see someone looming over him, but found himself looking down. A little girl stood in front of his seated self. He was taken aback. This little girl was the spitting image of a younger _her_ but with short, dark brown curls, and bright blue eyes.

"S'cuse me mr."

"Are you lost?" he asked, thinking himself ridiculous for thinking of _her_ right away again.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Is there something wrong then?"

"Not with me."

He stared puzzled by the little girl. How many children these days just started speaking with strangers? "That's what I wanted to ask you!" she exclaimed.

He continued to look at her confused.

"You looked really sad. Are you okay?"

He laughed. Boy was he a sad excuse for a man, even a child was concerned.

"You know you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I know, but I'm always told that when you're unhappy you should try to smile. Or when you see someone unhappy it's nice to try to make them smile."

"That's really nice of you."

She giggled, "You'll enjoy life more when you smile more! Make the best of everyday!"

"Wise words for someone so young."

She laughed. "Now you sound like gramps! But you don't look that old! And I'm not that young! I'm turning Five! But those are things I'm told when I need to be cheered up. Did you want to talk about it? I'm told talking about your trouble is always helpful."

He laughed a full hearted laugh. The first one in a very long time. This girl was too adorable. It was scary how much she resembled _her_. Not just in looks, now that he was talking with her.

"So mr., what's your name? My name's Kiara but everyone calls me Kira!"

"It's Syaoran. Nice to meet you Kira," he paused. _Kira_. That's the name he heard the few nights earlier. Could fate be so cunningly cruel?

"Now why are you out all alone? You know it's not safe!"

She giggled, " I get that a lot from adults. But I'm not alone!" The girl giggled more. "I was just getting away from the mushy gushy stuff. Um I think it's called flirting!"

"Boys flirting with you?" though he wouldn't be surprised.

She began to have a giggling fit, "Not – _giggle_- with- _giggle_- me-_giggle_."

"Kira! Kira where are you! That wasn't nice of you to leave me stranded again! Kira!" The same and familiar sweet soft voice could be heard.

Kira turned to look at me wide-eyed. "Oh no!"

A young woman carrying a brown bag walked around from the other side of the fountain. Brilliant green eyes scanned the area, and long soft light auburn coloured curls blew in the wind. She wore a green themed pleated wool skirt, her lengthy light brown trench coat was undone and blew slightly to the left due to the wind, along with the cream coloured scarf around her neck. Soft pink lips curved into a smile when she spotted the little girl.

"There you are!" she laughed, a matured version of the child's adoring giggles. "I told you not to leave me when that happens!"

The woman suddenly stopped in her tracks when she noticed his presence. The bag she was carrying fell to the ground with a thud. She was no longer smiling. The expression of pain written in her eyes, despite the poker face she tried to present. He could see them watering.

She suddenly turned on her heels about was about to run away.

He quickly rose and caught her arm. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kira's presence forgotten.

"Kura," he whispered, holding her tightly.

She burst into tears. "Oh dear god. Syaoran." She was sobbing into him.

"Kura, I came back. I'm so sorry it took so long, I'm so sorry for hurting you. God Saks I love you. I'm crazy about you. I couldn't let go, I couldn't move on. I need you. Nothing else, _no one _else will do." He said this looking deep into her eyes.

Crying more, she embraced him. "I don't know what to say. I can't find the words."

"Then don't say anything right now. Just let us have this moment." With that he kissed her.

After a little while, a little gasp brought them back to reality. He suddenly pulled away. He did notice that Kura had turned a few shades pink. He also realized he got carried away with his actions.

"Wow I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, I just got carried away. I shouldn't have, I didn't want to interfere with you new life." He glanced over at Kira. "I needed to come back and let you know, don't worry you won't see me again. It was nice to meet you Kira."

Kura looked at him with what seemed like confusion. "Syaoran what are you talking about? How can you just claim that you love me, kiss me and tell me I won't see you again all in 5 minutes!"

He stopped in his tracks this time. Now he was puzzled.

"I've waited for you for 5 years! Did you find someone? Was this just putting you mind at ease? I know we did agree to that if it happened. But don't walk away after doing something like that. Please don't leave me again right away."

"Me find someone? What about you? Aren't you with someone?"

"No."

"Then?" he looked at Kira.

Kira chose that moment to finally speak. "Aunty Kura, I'm confused," she too looked like she was going to cry.

Kura sighed, finally realizing what he had been thinking. "Kira's my niece. My older brother moved into my old place after he wife passed away when Kira was One."

Silence filled the air.

"We need to get going," Kura picked up her bag, then she bent down and wiped the tears from Kira's face and picked her up.

He stood frozen.

She quickly glanced at him. Her eyes were asking him to do something. Daring him to say something. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed. It was a deep sigh, as sigh due to short of patience, or exhaustion maybe. She turned to walk away, too much happened too suddenly, he knew her, and he knew she needed some time to think.

He couldn't stop her. He wouldn't stop her. She had every right to walk away right now.

"Everyone still meets up you know?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Once or twice a month at Gerry's."

Today was Wednesday. He had arrived on Monday. "We're meeting up on Friday, usual time."

She was quiet.

"They all miss you. Really miss you."

She remained silent, back facing him, and Kira in her arms.

"Aunty Kura, I wanna go home," Kira pouted.

"I have to go," Kura finally spoke. "Glad you're doing well Syaoran."

He watched her walk away.

* * *

"So that's what happened? Well I guess it makes sense that we assumed too much. I mean we never met her brother. He was already away at college when we all first met." Eriol sipped a beer.

It was Friday night and they were back at Gerry's. This time in their usual booth.

"She kinda already had to be a mother already. Oh I want to see her more than ever now! I just know we'll have lot's to talk about with children!" Tomoyo became terribly excited.

"Still doesn't explain why she abandoned us," muttered Meiling. Meiling and Kura had been really close, so we could see that she was hurt and angry.

"Meiling, when she comes, I'm sure we'll all have a lot to talk about," added Takashi.

"If she comes," Meiling spat.

"Meiling!" they all exclaimed.

An hour passed. No sign of Kura.

"We're going to have to get out of here by 11," Eriol started. "We have two people here who need to get lot's of rest."

Syaoran nodded.

Despite the tension, they were all enjoying themselves. Doing some catching up, chatting about old times, and the future.

The bells over the door suddenly chimed.

Heads turned, and in walked Kura. Her face was flushed, she looked as if she had been running. Clad in heels, jeans, an aqua coloured top and the same brown coat as before she saw us and smiled shyly. She waved sheepishly and hesitated before she made her way over to their booth.

"Hi," was all she could say when she made it over. I could see tears at the corner of her eyes.

Meiling stood up, which caused everyone else to freeze.

"How dare you just abandon us. How dare you abandon me?" Meiling wasn't making a big scene but she was loud enough for the people near us to quiet down a bit.

Kura bit her bottom lip.

"My best friend just disappears and I don't know what to do, what happened, or why! Was it something I did? Something I could've done to prevent it from happening? Friends talk. We share our pains and troubles. We don't run away!"

"Meiling, I'm sorry. Yes I'm sorry everyone. I came today to apologize for being stupid and selfish the last few years. There were things going on and- "

"Oh shut it with your excuses!" cried Meiling, who then threw her arms around Kura. "Just don't do it again!" The two burst into tears and laughter.

Tomoyo too teary-eyed joined and hugged the other two girls. The guys just smiled at each other.

Meiling pulled Kura over to sit down, and all together we sat and had a good time.

Gerry from afar watched the scene unfold and once things had settled, sent a pitcher over our way.

"Sorry I'm late by the way," Kura said later one that night. "My niece refused to let me leave the house until I made an appointment with a doctor."

"Did you catch a cold?" asked Takashi concerned.

She laughed. "Nothing of the sort. No," she looked at he hands folded in her lap and blushed. "She thought I had cooties."

There was a minute of silence, and suddenly a roar of laughter. Laughter also came from booths and tables nearby, who happened to overhear.

"So acting mother, and law school, why do I get the feeling that there's more to it than that, which kept you busy." Commented Eriol.

She paused before answering. Quiet murmurs could be heard from other tables, Gerry's had his favourite radio station blasting, and the radio DJ was announcing the next song. A soft piano melody began to play in the background.

She smiled secretively to everyone. "I was just keeping myself busy with a small project."

We all looked at her waiting for her to say more.

All Syaoran could hear was the DJ talking, "And tonight we have a new song, and ladies and gents I've had a listen and I think this new artist is going to be hot, introducing Sakura Kinomoto's debut song 'Once A Time, Once A Dream'."

The piano melody turned into a faster paced guitar version of the melody, and the song became more upbeat.

They all turned to Kura with shocked expressions. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, but only those who knew her well knew that she always just introduced herself as 'Kura'.

"Surprise?" she smiled. "My producer had me sworn to secrecy until it debuted."

* * *

The partings began with Eriol and Tomoyo, then Takashi's mysterious girlfriend called, and finally Meiling who had a new project to start the next day, but she was practically glued to Kura.

This then left both Syaoran and Kura, now outside at the doorway of Gerry's.

A lamp post lit the streets, and it was snowing again.

"I had a great time tonight," Kura twirled in the snow.

"Same here."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

She stopped where she stood.

"I meant it, I meant it all what I said the other day."

"I know Syaoran. As did I. But are we fine? We've hurt each other a lot."

"I know 'Kura."

"So what were you expecting?" she started.

"I don't know anymore."

"We've been apart for 5 years" she stated flatly.

"But we still love each other right?"

She nodded. "And you're leaving again."

"Could we try again? I know it's not meaning much coming from me right now." He paused and took her hands into his. He looked into her eyes, "I have to go back this time though. I have a lot of things I need to settle."

"So you're not even worried that my new hobby will get in the way either?" she looked at him questioningly.

"We're here now aren't we? Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to give it a shot, and then if all fails we can't say we never tried?"

Her glazing eyes hid her thoughts, and no emotion could be read from the rest of her face as she stood before him thinking.

She then looked up back into his eyes and smiled, "I think I could live with that."

Filled with happiness he pulled tugged lightly at her hands, pulling her towards him and gave her a quick soft kiss. As he pulled away her head followed his. "I've really missed you," she whispered and she initiated another kiss.

There they stood, beneath charcoal street lamp shining a yellow glow around them like a spot light, on the stage of an empty street. The sky illuminated and glowing high above in the upper background. The snow softly and playfully danced to the ground around them, oblivious to the happy lovers as they kissed.

* * *

~Epilogue~

Bells chimed as a set of doors was opened.

"Welcome!" a voice said amidst a crowd of people. He raised the glass he held in his hand and nodded to the newcomer.

The man who had entered gave a polite nod back.

The man with the glass then continued to converse with those surrounding him. The other man then proceeded to walk around. He could hear the conversation that the man with the glass was having.

"You've out done yourself this time!" a loud boisterous voice said.

"Thank you," replied the voice of the man with the glass.

"Oh do tell us you inspiration this time!" a young woman inquired, "Where did you go to capture such beautiful subjects!"

"Ah, yes my dear. Well you see, on my travels I came across quite the unique bustling little city. I would have to say it's like a plane frozen in time, nothing about its appearance seems to change over the years. It was no wonder why I saw many artists visiting this never changing city. There were areas that were quaint and older, which brought an air of mystery and awe, and the waterfront from small rivers that ran through, those were brilliant for scenes. Indeed the city was a beautiful one."

"Oh but no one captures them quite like you in your paintings! This showing that you're having here today is quite the success!"

"Many thanks."

"Ah but there is one painting here that I'd like to know more about." Said the same woman as before. "You're a landscape artist, yet there's one here that conveys such a different feel from everything else. There's so much emotion, a completely different feel from your regular style. Also hardly ever do you focus on people, but this one, it's almost magical."

The man with the glass smiled. "By chance I saw a sight that took my breath away. I could not erase it from my mind, it was then I fell in love and knew I had to share it with the world. No words could express the emotion that I could see being expressed that night. I hope I was able to do the reality justice."

"It warms, yet breaks my heart each time I look at it." Says the woman. "Was it a reunion? Was it a parting farewell? Was it an apology? Was it a lovers' affair? I suppose only your subjects would know that and they'll leave us all guessing. Say dear friend, what do you call this piece?"

"I saw this scene over a year ago, yet I still haven't been able to think of anything."

"Oh dear boy, that's usually the first thing an artist thinks of!" the boisterous voice said once again.

The man who had entered the art gallery was now gazing at the spoken picture hanging isolated from the other paintings.

The man with the glass saw him and beckoned him over.

"Ah Dr. Li! Come here a moment please!"

He gave the painting another long glance and approached the man with the glass.

"Everyone this is Dr. Li The man who has indeed saved my life, seeing as painting is my life, since that horrid accident I had a few months back I was unable to paint! I thought my life over when all the doctors I saw said there was no hope! And then as if heaven sent! Dr. Li appears and here I stand with those works completed!"

"You flatter too much, it's my job."

"Modest one he is," The man with the glass chuckled. "Thank you for coming. What are your thoughts so far? I saw you eyeing that one piece in particular. As you might have heard, in this place everyone can be overheard, I'm still thinking of a name."

Dr Li looked at those who surrounded the man with the glass; all established artists, as they looked back at him curiously and keen with interest. He then looked at the man with the glass with a twinkle in his eye.

"Once a Time, Once a Dream," He finally said.

The man with the glass' eyes widened, as if a light bulb in his heard turned on. "That's IT!" he cried.

"I must admit _that_ does suit it rather well. But is that not the same name as that popular song? Hmm by Sakura Kinomoto?" the same woman said. "You'd have to seek permission of sorts for that."

"I'm positive she wouldn't mind."

Everyone turned to stare at the Doctor.

He smiled then turned to the man with the glass. "Thanks for inviting me, it's given me a little more confidence for tonight," he pulled out a tiny dark blue box. "I best be off, I don't want to miss my flight."

"Ah!" nodded the man with the glass. "Best of luck! Long distance is quite rough I'd say. Thank you again for everything! You've even given me a name for this painting! I'll repay you for this one day!"

"Don't worry about it. And trust me you already have."

The man with the glass looked confused, but he nodded it off, "Where did you say your hometown was again? I recall you saying the place was quite a beauty."

Dr Li smiled. "A bustling little city, like a plane frozen in time, where nothing about it's appearance ever seems to change, where one night two lovers thought nothing but something that was once a time, and once a dream."

He nodded to everyone, and then walked out the door, the bells ringing behind him.

~The End~

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I was without my laptop for 5 days and it was devistating! BEcause at work have a desk and a computer but there are restrictions... and i don't want to lug my private notes for my regular fanfic to work, incase someone sees it or logs my files on that computer... so anyway... I was doing a lot of thinking about the past, and old stories i had but never wrote or completed. This was actually intended to be longer, and a mini manga :D but i never got around to it. In between work, ie lunches and breaks over the week i started piecing this together. I've had my best friend sorta Beta it :P. Hope you enjoy it! and please do R&R! I put it up here and altered it to CCS style cus i wanted to share it, so maybe one day don't be surprised if you come across something similar but not CCS :D... now back to working on my other story..

-Hime


End file.
